Maximum Ride
by TheUltimateBookWorm1
Summary: I interview the flock sorta I really just havee a weirdly hilarious conversation with them! I kidnap one at a time and then boom they live under my bed. And if you review a character say a little bit bout yourself and say I wanna be in the next chapter BOOM you are talking to me and the character of your chose be sure to tell me if youre a FANGirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a normal day after kidnapping one of the maximum ride characters.**

Me: Fang! Get your winged self in here!

Fang: What do you want? I was busy.

Me: With what? You live under my bed.

Fang: I met a really nice mouse there. His name is Elmo.

Me: AAH! Elmo where? *Grabs hammer and starts swinging it*

Fang: AAH! Don't hit me!

Me: Too late! *Hits Fang with a hammer* My hammer's name is Hammy.

Fang: Don't talk about ham! Ham reminds me of food. And I'm hungry!

Me: Do you happen to have rock candy or snow cone syrup?

Fang: Oh no! Not after what happened last time!

Me: I don't remember anything that happened last time.

Fang: That's because you blacked out on a sugar high!

Me: Fang don't make me bring out the bambi eyes.

Fang: Umm hey look Charlie the unicorn is in that dark creepy room in there!

Me: *gasps* CHARLIE! Come here Charlie! *runs into closet*

Fang: *locks closet*

Me: I don't see Charlie. I see a spider. And I see the rest of the flock and pie.

Fang: Just keep looking. Wait did you say…PIE! Gimme gimme gimme! *opens door*

Me: Pie isn't in here. I tricked you. *walks out of closet* But the flock is see? *points to flock*

Fang: *sees flock* Oh well thanks for the major disappointment! There is no pie in here! *sobs*

Me: Guess what?

Fang: Bacon?

Me: Nope, bird butt!

Fang: What kind of bird?

Me: King penguin.

Fang: That's not a bird.

Me: Yes it is.

Fang: Is not! It can't fly. And all birds can fly.

Me: Well this bird is special!

Fang: No this bird is special. *points to himself*

Me: Coconuts. Spongebob lives in a coconut not a pineapple.

Fang: But Spongebob has always lived in a pineapple.

Me: No I always have!

Percy: Have any of you seen Annabeth?

Fang & Me: You're in the wrong story again!

Percy: Oh right thanks. *leaves*

Fang: But I want an oompa loompa now!

Me: Too bad you can't have an oompa loompa. Now be quiet I'm trying to make steak stew!

Fang: Where's the beef?

Me: In the stew.

Fang: Where's Epic Mooose a.k.a Melody?

Me: In your brain.

Fang: No Charlie the unicorn is in my brain.

Me: CHARLIE!

Fang: Not this again.

Me: Give me CHARLIE!

Fang: Iggy has Charlie.

Me: Nuh uh! Charlie just texted me. He said "I am in Fang's brain. It's super small and doesn't have anything but me in it.

Fang: It doesn't matter, for I am… PYRO MAN!

Me: No that's Iggy's thing not yours

Fang: *pouts* I want to be pyro man.

Me: I'm bored.

Fang: Girl I got 99 problems and your boredom ain't one of 'em

Me: You ain't one of 'em.

Fang: *checks list of problems* I am too! I'm problem number 52.

Me: Smell my foot.

Fang: Why?

Me: I want to know what it smells like.

Fang: *shrugs* Ok. *sniffs foot*

Me: What does it smell like?

Fang: Tropical fruit mixed with marshmallows.

Me: Do you like waffles?

Fang: Yeah I like waffles!

Me: Do you like pancakes?

Fang: Yeah I like pancakes!

Me: Do you like French toast?

Fang: Yeah I like French toast!

Both: Doo doo da doo doo can't wait to get a mouthful!

Me: Ha I got you to sing a duet with me! Na na na boo boo!

Fang: Shoot! Here is your five bucks.

Me: *holds throat slowly dying* you shot me. And I will take that money!

Fang: I thought you were invincible and couldn't die.

Me: Oh yeah! I am going to have a party 'cause I found my fbi pen.

Fang: Will you invite Bubble Puppy?

Me: NO Bubble puppy doesn't deserve it but Gil does! He is weird.

Fang: Who the 74th heck is Gil?

Me: He's from Bubble Guppies! Bubble puppy is on that show too.

Fang: Oh yeah. I remember the time me and bubble puppy… *sighs* good times good times.

Me: Did what?

Fang: We crashed Gil's 5th birthday party.

Me:-_-

Fang: He was all like WHAAA? While we were all like YEA! IN YO FACE! YOU JUST GOT PWNED! Bubble style!

Me: *face palm* that wasn't bubble puppy.

Fang: Yeah it was! Who else could it be?

Me: That was me.

Fang: Oh…

Me: …

Fang: Awkward

Me: Ya think?

Fang: Yeah I think! I think all the time. I'm thinking right now.

Me: I just thunked a funny think.

Fang: What did you thunk.

Me: I thunked of you in your barney boxers!

Fang: What can I say I have a soft spot for the purple dinosaur in my heart.

Me: You have a heart? *gasps in disbelief*

Fang: *gives best death glare*

Me: You do know I'm invincible. So that doesn't bother me at all. Nor do Bambi eyes work on me.

Fang: Some people say a gun didn't kill the man a man killed the man. But I think you wouldn't be able to kill someone by standing without a gun shouting BANG!

Me: That was a random squirrel.

Fang: Dipthong

Me: And that has been a word from our Fang.

**You like you don't like? Of course you like now review! Pwetty pwease wif a dead Dylan on top. Next I will be talking to Angel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello reviewers! I didn't get a single review for the last chapter! Review this one! Pwetty pwease. I'll give you a cyber cookie.

Angel: You do know the only other person by you is me right?

Me: Duh! It's pretty obvious.

Angel: Then who are you talking to?

Me: My reviewers.

Angel: *face palm*

Me: Guess what?

Angel: Bird butt.

Me: Nope! Chuck Norris is knocking, go answer the door!

Angel: Why can't you?

Me: He has an Elmo stuffed animal in his hand. I'm afraid of Elmo!

Angel: Fine.

Angel: Hello Chucky come on in!

Chuck Norris: Huh? Who's Chucky?

Angel: Your nickname is Chucky.

Chuck Norris: But nobody calls me Chucky.

Angel: Then what do they call you?

Chuck Norris: SQUIRREL!

Angel: Ok then… come on in squirrel.

Chuck Norris: That isn't my nickname. I was just saying I saw a squirrel over there. I'm going to go chase it now. *leaves*

Angel: Book Nerd, where are you? Chuck's gone.

Me: I'm right here behind you!

Angel: AAAH! How'd you get there?

Me: 'Cause I'm just awesome like that.

Angel: What'd you do with Fang?

Me: Umm… hey why didn't you bring Total with you?

Angel: You wouldn't let me and you're invincible so I couldn't use mind control on you.

Me: Oh yeah I did buy a duck and name it Ari.

Angel: I already knew you went to Japan to see your picture on the jumbo screen.

Me: True dat.

Angel: True what? True that you wish you could've wacked Fang on the head with the book Angel?

Me: Yes.

Angel: I know! I love monkeys that talk too.

Me: I know it is sad that Bumbo the elephant died yesterday.

Angel: You're right. I can fly.

Me: I knew that. But did you know that Bananas are an herb?

Angel: Yup I already knew NASA cooks the best gumdrops.

Me: Am I normal?

Angel: No you're a freak

Me: Thank you. What was your first clue?

Angel: The fact that you're obsessed with Maximum Ride.

Me: That couldn't be more true.

Angel: Want to know what drives me crazy?

Me: What?

Angel: When people say libary instead of library.

Me: LIBRARY LIBRARY LIBRARY!

Angel: Why'd I tell you that?

Me: Cause I'm just awesome like that.

Angel: No I'm awesome like that.

Me: No Fang's awesome like that.

Angel: Agree to disagree.

Me: Fine Iggy's awesome like that.

Angel: True.

Me: I will now interview you.

Angel: Ok.

Me: Some people say that you are nothing like your name what do you think?

Angel: It's neutral on both sides.

Me: Do you flip out often like myself?

Angel: Ooh I love gymnastics!

Me: I don't!

Angel: One time I went to a gymnasium and I tried the bar. But then Nudge fell off the beam! It reminded me of when I fell off Max's back when she was giving me a piggyback. I was 3!

Me: Quit talking, you're rambling like Nudge… your unable to stop once you start.

Angel: HEY! That's mean! Apologize now.

Me: …

Angel: Where'd you go?

Me: Someplace oops I mean…

Angel: I have face cake for you.

Me: CAKE! With my face on it! Gimme gimme gimme!

Angel: Tricked ya!

Me: That's not nice! What would've been nice was if you bought me a pet squirrel and named it Jeb so I could turn it into a traitor.

Angel: Well I didn't so now your supposed to slide your back down the wall n sadness and despair.

Me: But I don't want to.

Angel: DO IT!

Me: Ok ok! *whimpers*

Angel: Now drop and give me twenty!

Me: …

Angel: Where'd you go?

Me: …

Angel: *growls* show yourself.

Me: … *whimpers*

Angel: I heard that!

Me: Umm no you didn't.

Angel: Oh ok it must have been that squirrel named Jeb out there.

Jeb the squirrel: Who me?

Me: AAAH! Jeb come here! * catches Jeb*

Jeb the squirrel (in a cage): Get me out of here!

Me: No way Jeb now turn into a traitor.

Angel: Let him go.

Me: No way! Why would I do that?

Angel: Cause you're a weirdo.

Me: Aww thank you and maybe I'll let Jeb the squirrel go next time! Or will I! Review and say who I should talk too!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: HEY PEOPLE IN DA HIZ HOUSE! Let me hear you scream!  
Nudge: ?

Me: Oh be quiet!

Evanescene SHADOWS: NUDGE! Where's the rest of the flock? Which reminds me I read the whole Maximum Ride series! I'm waiting for the book NeverMore to come out. James Patterson better write it soon! I am dying to get my hands on that book…

Nudge: *cuts in* Am I like that all the time? Gabbing on and on and on just like the people on TODAY NEWS…

Me: *cuts in* BOTH OF YOU ARE LIKE THAT! And shadows I have a question for you.

Shadows: Hit me with it.

Nudge: Wouldn't that hurt?

Me & Shadows: *face palm*

Me: Umm who are you and how'd you get here?

Shadows: I'm your worst nightmare.

Me: But how'd you get here?

Shadows: That's classified.

Nudge: Wanna know what else is classified? The School! Even though now a bunch of people know about it like you guys and everyone knows its in death valley, California… mmmprph

Me: THANK YOU Shadows! I thought my ears were going to bleed to death! I hope that duct tape is permanent

Shadows: No prob.

Nudge: *glares*

Me: glare all you want I'm invincible!

Shadows: Did you get the invincibility star from Mario Galaxy too?

Nudge: *rips duct tape off*

Me: Umm Shadows here's some earmuffs.

Shadows: Thanks.

Me: Hey Nudge don't talk or limit it too about 1 word k?

Nudge: *growls*

Shadows: *whispers* what's wrong with Nudge she is acting like my pet zebra Waffles?

Nudge: grrrrrrrrrr

Me: I liked it better when she talked at least then she wasn't so scary.

Nudge: I was waiting for you to say that! ZOMG I just had the cutest thought ever! Pink fluffy bunnies eating little carrots!

Pink fluffy bunnies: HEY! We are working at world domination!

Me: Oh can it I'm too tired to argue with you. *falls asleep on keyboard*cxvfdaszvvgffff.

Shadows: *screams in Book Nerd's ear* WAKE UUUUUUUP!

Me: *snores*

Nudge: Wow she's such a heavy sleeper.

Shadows: I know how to wake her up. THERE'S PIZZA!

Me: Pizza where? Gimme gimme gimme!

Nudge: Wow are you serious?

Me: Meh hmpf ha.

Shadows: Umm ok then.

Me: ALL YO BETTA REVIEW RIGH NOW O ELS I'LL GO ALL GANSTA ON YO!

Nudge: I like pancake eating dragons too!

Shadows: OMG I know right I love duckys named Bob that eat sharks so much too!

Me: -_-

Nudge: Oh no you di-int

Me: *shaves into Nudges head oh yes I di-id!* Now review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hola! Our next contestant on talk to the flock is… TL wifey1. Come on down!

Iggy: Why are you talking like that? You do know that this isn't a reality tv show right?

Me: Of course.

TL wifey1: Umm can I interrupt?

Iggy: NO!

Me: YES!

TL wifey1: IGGY! I love you!

Iggy: I'm dating Ella.

TL wifey1: No you're not. I just used your phone to text her it says and I quote "Umm Ella I hate to break it to ya but I don't think we work. A twelve year old and a sixteen year old? I am a bit too old for you. I hope you meet someone else… I did."

Me: Oh my gosh that actually is super convincing and it sounds like Igster too. Yo Ig! I like this girl. She's awesome! Like a penguin except penguins are still better, no offense.

Iggy: Els just sent me a text saying "Well since you were so nice about and the fact that I was gonna dump you, Ok!"

TL wifey1: Aww Ig I'm so sorry come here.

Iggy: Umm no thanks.

Me: You to look perfect together go now *pushes Iggy towards TLw*

TLw: Yay! That's what I wanted to happen!

Iggy: Umm *breaks away from hug*

TLw: *sniffs* You you don't like me.

Iggy: No no that's not it oh come here. *hugs TLw*

Me: Aww say cheese love squirrels this is going on twitter *snaps pics*

TLw: *breaks hug* Love squirrels?

Me: Yeah like in that one movie.

Iggy: Are you talking 'bout the one with that huge octopus?

TLw: What octopus one?

Me: The one octopus movie with the rainbow squid who meets a creative octopus and they find a batch of lil chicks and eat them.

Iggy: No the one where the squirrel kills all the rocks and destroys the rocks pink pet bunnies?

TLw: That's not a movie that happened on the news this morning…

Iggy: Oh…

Me: Yeah I remember when all the ducks attacked Charlie the unicorn… but he didn't die, he lives in Fang's brain.., that is if Fang even has a brain.

TLw: So…

Iggy: So…

Me: What's your name?

Iggy: Iggy.

Me: What's the color of the sky?

Iggy: Blue?

Me: What's the opposite of down?

Iggy: Up.

Me: I forgot all your answers could you repeat them please?

Iggy: Iggy, blue, up.

TLw: NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Iggy did NOT blow up! I need Iggy here with me!

Iggy: Well at least I know someone cares about me…

Me: I like pie…

TLw: But this morning you called me and said it's official I hate pie.

Me: Hush child hush. *whispers ask her on a date or you'll never see Joe **(his imaginary pet bunny) **again!)

Iggy: Grrrr… you wouldn't.

Me: I would and I will!

Iggy: Fine! TLw do you want to get some pizza or something?

TLw: YES! YES! YESSSSSS! Pick me up at seven! See ya!

Me: That's the end of this squirrel cabob!

Iggy: Squirrel cabob? I thought this was a coconut.

Me: Whatever! R & R!


	5. Chapter 5

Gazzy: *in imitation of Book Nerd* My kidnapped flock member today is…

Me: GAZZY!

Gazzy: *in his own voice* Well I just wanted to do something like I was going to but noo now out of all the days Iggy has a date!

Me: Oh be quiet you're lucky I'm even watching you instead of leaving locked outside in the rain! Shadows was supposed to watch you but Shadows couldn't.

Shadows: What are you talking 'bout I'm right here?

Me: Woah! Where's you come from?

Shadows: You're window wasn't locked.

Gazzy: No I locked all of them when I came here?

Shadows: Umm No you didn't.

Me: Who's behind your back?

Angel: *jumps out* Me!

Me & Gazzy: AAH! What the hee haw francis! Why scare us like that?

Angel: Thought it'd be fun and it was!

Shadows: Yeah it was.

Me & Gazzy: NO it wasn't! Quit copying me! No I said stop copying me! AAARGH!

Shadows: Ooh are we playing pirates? I wanna play! Yargh matey swab me poopdeck.

Angel: *controls Shadows mind* swab your own poopdeck!

Shadows: Ok *swabs poopdeck*

Me: Everyone be QUIET!

*no one but Gazzy listens*

Gazzy: I got this Book Nerd. *lets out an atomic fart*

Shadows & Angel: AAAH can't breathe. *faints*

Me: Hmm that was easier than I thought…

Shadows & Angel: *wakes up* what happened?

Me: Well Shadows here was gonna take us all for ice cream when you all passed out.

Shadows: Oh then come on I'll go get you ice cream like I was gonna.

Gazzy: *whispers to book nerd* nice one * silently high fives book nerd*

Me: *whispers back* What can I say its just what I do.

*they arrive at ice cream shop*

Shadows: what ice cream do you guys want?

Angel & Gazzy & Me: BLUE MOON!

Shadows: Okey doke then We'll have three blue moons and a mint chocolate chip.

Ice cream dude: *is humming I like big butts* kk coming right up.

Me: Wait are you humming I like big butts?

Ice cream dude: * gasps* you know it too?

Me & Ice cream dude: I like big butts and I cannot lie you other brothers can't deny…

Angel: *cuts in* Just get us our ice cream!

Ice cream dude: ok ok jeez don't sue me.

*they get ice cream then leave after 5 verses of I like big butts*

Gazzy: *groans* uhh… Ice cream makes me gassy. *atomic fart sneaks out*

Angel & Shadows: *passed out*

Gazzy: How come you never pass out from my stink bombs?

Me: I have a stuffy nose I can't smell anything.

Gazzy: *pretends to listen while searching for a bomb in his pockets* uh huh keep talking.

Me: QUIT looking for a bomb!

Gazzy: While I wouldn't of had to if it wasn't for that date Iggy has! We were gonna make more tonight but nooo.

Me: Seriously you're still all bummed you can make the bombs tomorrow!

Gazzy: I wanted to make it tonight!

Me: To bad now I'm going on Sims. Do you want to be a kid or grown up?

Gazzy: A freaking grown up bombs expert! Oh wait… I'm already a freaking kid bomb expert.

Me: I'm making you the paperboy.

Gazzy: What? NOO! I don't want to be!

Me: Too bad bye have fun playing with Yo Gabba Gabba my faithful reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

Max: What the… where am i?

Me: On my fanfic story duh! What's that wiggling in your duffle bag?

Max: I brought a duffle bag? *unzips bag Iggy pops out*

Iggy: 'Sup guys?

Me & Max: What the hee haw francis!

Iggy: Oh cool same here.

Me: What are you doing in a duffle bag?

Iggy: Hiding from TLw.

Max: Who's TLw?

Me: Oh yeah you weren't there. Look this way. *gazes to the right*

Max: Ok. *gazes to the left*

Me: No the flashback is this way!

Max: *turns head* oh I see it

*I'm just a line brake named Flashback don't mind me pip pip da doodley doo*

Iggy: Max now do you see why I hid?

Max: I feel ya bro.

Iggy: Why is your hand on my back?

Max: If I said I feel ya don't I have to feel ya?

Me: I have a question too! Why is Max acting stupider than me?

Iggy: And I have to answers, for Max no you don't that's just creepier than Elmo. For BookNerd, it means the real apocalypse is coming!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Goes into the end of the world is near corner, cuddles with special blanket*

Max: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I am not Max I am Flyboy! *turns into flyboy*

Me: Yo Ig! Catch my shotgun I have really bad aim. Use it on the flyboy!

Iggy: *shrugs grabs shotgun shoots everywhere but the flyboy, and Book Nerd*

Flyboy: You can not defeat me I am one of many!

Max: Yeah and I like cookies! *kicks flyboys butt* Yo Ig why do you have my duffle bag?

Iggy: The flyboy impersonated you! The flyboy took it?

Max: Hmm you! Chick next to Iggy should I believe him or tie him up to a chair and torture him?

Me: Torture him!

Max: Yay! The other one is to boring! *ties up Ig* Wait who are you?

Me: Your worst nightmare.

Max: I like this chick!

Me: Yeah and I like books, cookies, penguins…

Max: *cuts in* Let's just torture Ig now.

Me: Sounds good. Iggy what happened on your and TLw's date?

Iggy: We went to the YMCA and ended up with her chasing me. I'll just show you the flashback lookover there.

_Flashback TLw POV_

_I can't believe it I'm on a date with Iggy! And we are swimming together! Ooh I'll pretend to drown so he gives me CPR. *goes underwater for a long time* "TLw! I can't believe I'm doing this." Iggy said suddenly grabbing me to do CPR._

"_Oh Iggy you saved me." I said looking into his deep blue eyes._

"_Yeah and the time for the date is over! See ya!" he screamed running away from me._

"_Iggy! Come back we're gonna have lil chicken winged kids!" I yelled chasing him._

_End flashback_

Max: Wow… instead of torturing you we should just have you go on another date wth her Ig.

Me: Yeah! I have her phone number.

Iggy: N O spells no! Never!

Me: It's either that or we burn off your eyebrows.

Max: I like the way you think.

Iggy: Gimme the phone.

Me & Max: *grins like psycho maniac handing Iggy the phone*

Iggy: *dials number waits*

TLw: *picks up* Yellow who is this?

Iggy: It's Iggy.

TLw: IGGY! Wait one second I need to keep my cool. *gets cool back* so whats up?

Iggy: I was uh wondering umm if you wanted to uh hang out as in like a date?

TLw: You lost me at wondering.

Iggy: Cool pick you um up at seven. *hangs up*

Me & Max: Heh heh! We should make you do that more often! I'm gonna go get a cookie.

Iggy: Ok then… I'm gonna go watch bubble guppies, did you ever notice that Gil never smiles?

Me: All the time little dude all the time.

Iggy: I'm taller than you though.

Me: So is my mom, your point is…

Iggy: Ok then *walks away*

Max: We should die his hair pink and purple since he's taking a nap.

Me: Yeah we should I already hear him snoring from the boredom of Bubble guppies.

Max & Me: *dies Iggy's hair*

Iggy:*wakes up runs hand through hair feels pink and purple* MAX, BOOK NERD!

Max: Yes?

Me: You called us?

Iggy: What did you do?

Me: Fine you caught me, I stole your wallet.

Iggy: I was talking about my hair!

Me: So I can keep the wallet?

Iggy: NO! What did you do to my hair?

Max: We dyed it pink and purple or fancied it up for your snuggley date!

Me: Yup what she said.

Iggy: You know I will get you back for this.

Me & Max: No you won't because it's time for you to pick up TLw for your date!

Iggy: Maybe not tonight but to clear one thing up both you are tomboys right?

Me & Max: Right…

Iggy: Good to know. *leaves*

Me: what is that boy doing?

Max: This is one of the times we desperately are in need of Angel.

Me: I know right?

Max: Yeah. I'm bored one question can ants wear 3d sunglasses that are miniterized?

Me: I dunno. Hey you that's right you reading this review and say YOUR answer!


	7. Chapter 7

Nudge: ZOMG! I got picked again! Wait where am I?

Me: At your kidnapper's house.

Nudge: Why me?

Me: Because you have been called upon for TLw needs your help!

TLw: Its true, I need you to beautify me for my... DATE!

Nudge: ZOMG! We need to get started right away! First we'll go shopping!

Me: You two go do that while I go watch my little pony.

Nudge: Oh no you don't! I'm gonna need an assistant.

Me: *slowly backs away*

Nudge: GET HER!

Me: *runs*

Nudge & TLw: *grabs ties to a chair and duct tapes mouth shut*

Me: *glares*

Nudge: Now lets get started!

3 boring hours later

Nudge: Perfect!

Me: *(finally) breaks free*

*Doorbell rings*

TLw: SQUEE! He's here! *runs and opens door tackling Iggy into a bear hug* IGGY!

Iggy: Get off of me so we can leave for Disney.

*they leave*

Me: Yo Nudge! Igggy's blind how's he gonna know about her beautify as you call it?

Nudge: Well she already was pretty but probably on the next date he'll since it.

Me: Oh cool. Wait a sec I just got an email from Shadows!

Nudge: ZOMG I love videos! Especially video cameras, I wonder what kind of camera Shadows used...mmmmrmp

Me: *Rips off one more piece of duct tape* That should do the trick! Now lets see this video... *presses play*

_ Video_

_Shadows: Oh Iggy! Time to get you all dolled up fpr your date!_

_Iggy: *moans* You already died my hair pink and purple now what?_

_Shadows: Put this on and here are some notecards. * shoves glittery blue bedazzled tux and notecards into Iggy's hands*_

_Iggy: NO! N to the O spells NO!_

_Shadows: That's too bad cause i threw away all your other clothes replacing them with parachute pants and i heart edward shirts! So its either this or those. Which will it be?_

_Iggy: *mumbles* This *puts on* I'm leaving!_

_Shadows: I feel kinda bad so I'll give you the things to get your hair dye out! *hands bottle of everlasting hair glitter* Just sprinkle this whole bottle into your hair._

_Iggy: You got it! *does what Shadows saiid runs hand through hair to check* This is still pink, purple, and... GLITTERY!_

_Shadows: Oh look at the time you gotta go see ya bye! * pushes Ig outside*_

_ End of video_

Me: That was... HILARIOUS!  
Nudge: ...

Me: It was so awesome it rendered NUDGE speechless!

Nudge: *rips duct tape off* Nuh uh! I just couldn't because of this stupid duct tape!

Me: Oh yeah... on a totally off subject sentance, I WANT A Q & A CHAPPIE!

Nudge: Uh oh! She is almost explosive by the touch now! Save me and ask the girl some questions!

Me: And I don't accept pming anymore for if you want to be on you have to review! Which reminds me *makes bambi eyes* Pwetty pwease weview! BYE ask some questions! See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Fang: Yo... Why am I here ?

Me: You have been chosen for a very important mission.

Fang: What mission?

Me: Isn't it obvious? To help me torture Dyl weed!

Dylan: Wait... you said this was a housewarming party and what did I ever do to you?

Me: Well for the first thing that was a trick and second of all you exist thats what you do to me!

Fang: Agreed.

Me: You really don't talk much do you?

Fang:*shrugs*

Me: What shall we do first to him?

Fang: Write Max hates you on his forehead and then steal his Max plushie so I can have it and after thatt we can pluck off his eyelashes one by one and then give him a haircut with a razor blindfolded and then call Max and have her tell him "Fangs so much better than you" And then make him say I don't like Max and then eat a Dill Pickle.

Me:Ok then...*writes Max hates you on his forehead*

Dylan: No she doesn't!Lies is all my forehead tellls! All lies!

Fang: Go ahead and keep thinking that lover boy!

Me: Would you like to do the honors Fang?

Fang: Why of course.*steals plushie*

Me:Haha take that lover boy!

Fang: Im bored of tkrturing him

Me: Yeah me too. Wanna go watch Dora?

Fang: Ok bye Dyl weed.

Section 2

Max: Why am I here?

Me: I got bored of Fang.

Shadows:And I wanted to play Uno with you.

Max: NO! I hate Uno!

Shadows what about Uno spin?

Max: Ok.

Me: And to my reviewers I want a Q & A chappie! If I dont get one my OC Pat and Tom the turtle will go after you. They can take on six bird kids and win so dont underestimate them.

Shadows: BookNerd come play Uno!

Me:K bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Gazzy: Aw why me? Why couldn't you just keep Max?

Me: Cause I'm doing a Q & A chappie and you were the only one who got asked a question!

Gazzy: Well then whats the question?

Me: TLw says... **How did Gazzy get started on bomb making? Eh it doesn't matter as long as I get Iggy!**

Gazzy: Well kind of a long story but it all started after Jeb took us from the school we already had an interest in bombs from seeing so much stuff explode and we saw how they made it well I saw how they made it and Max said no so we made one and put it in the toilet cause we thought she would have to go next but then Fang went in and boy was he angry...

Me: I remember you showed me that flashback... ah good times good times.

Gazzy: Yeah, hey since there was only one question wanna ask each other questions?

Me: Sure! You go first.

Gazzy: Hmm why did you kidnap Fang first?

Me: Thats easy he seems most popular in the flock all though Nudge is my favorite and now one for you, Do you... like liamas?

Gazzy: Yup wait a second... NO! I hate liamas!

Me: Okey dokey cornioke

Gazzy: Why corn?

Me: I don't like artichokes.

Gazzy: Alrighty then... I have one for Pat your OC Pat do you like punching BookNerd?

Pat: Yup if I didn't why would I?

Gazzy: Good point...

Me: You can leave now Pat.

Pat: *punches then leaves*

Me: Ow I think he broke my spine. Ooh I have a question for Gazzy! Do you punch as hard as Pat?

Gazzy: Lets find out *punches*

Me: OW now I know my spines broken!

Gazzy: :) In that case yup! I do punch as hard!

Me: Hmm I wonder if I can too... let's find out *Punches Gazzy*

Gazzy: OWIE! You do you do! Yeesh now here is a question where's Dave and Charlie?

Me: They are right behind me duh!

Gazzy: No their not...

Me: What? * turns around * Where'd they go? AAH! Charlie Dave!

Gazzy: Yeah I think their in the kitchen.

Me: Why do you say that?

Gazzy: Because I see two of your OC unicorns your only two unicorns in the kitchen stuffing a tv into the microwave?

Me: AAH Charlie, Dave NO! We do not bake tvs! Get in here!

Gazzy: Question... Why the names Dave and Charlie?

Me: When I found them they had name tags on.

Gazzy: Oh.

Me: Yeah. Are you bored?

Gazzy: Yeah and another question for you is... do you have any other pets?

Me: Course! Iggy the Piggy, Nudge the parrot, Max the hawk, Angel the bunny, Pete the penguin, Gazzy the skunk, Fang the (as Max would say "magestic") black panther, Bananas the monkey, Total the mini black scottie (whom I kid err dognapped!),Tom the turtle and loads more but that would take too long to list.

Gazzy: Yeah so thats all we have for today now REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Fang: Yo I'm not even gonna ask this time...

Me: Fang can you keep a secret?

Fang: Who am I gonna tell I hardly say one word per sentance.

Me: Ok well I took this dna test and found out that Iggy's my... BROTHER!

Fang: What to the who is your bro to the huh?

Me: Yes Fang Iggy's my bro!

Fang: But thats impossible!My kidnapper can't be Iggy's sis! This is this can't be happening!

Me: Oh yeah and second of all I'm very mad!

Fang: Why?

Me: Cause I have a craving for pickles and can't open the jar!

Fang: Let me try!

Me: NO!

Fang: *grabs jar and opens* that was easy

Me: Yeah well you have super human strength!

Fang: So?

Me: It makes a difference!

Fang: Even Angel without super human strength could open it!

Me: I'm gonna guess what your gym grade would be if you didn't have super human strength! I'm guessing below average?

Fang: Haha so funny!

Me: Oh my gosh! Did you just laugh? I didn't know that was possible! The real apocalypse is coming! *goes into special "the world is ending!" corner to cuddle with blanket*

Fang: Oh yeah! I'm a party rapper that's who I am!

Me: Oh my gosh I know what's going on... You have the Fang Flu! It's the flu where you act the exact opposite from what you really are!

Fang: When I fly on by Max be looking like wow he shy! I fly next to Max! Looking all around to make sure Ari's not back! This is how I fly, smooth and fast like a giant hawk! My wings are jet black even darker than the colors of my eyes I'm a mutant freak and I know it! Oh Max look at these wings !Oh Max look at these wings!Oh Max look at these wings! I I I can fly!

Me: I could try to cure you but that would mean losing all this entertainment!

Fang: OOH! I love entertainment even more than Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse come inside its fun inside! It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Role call Daisy... HERE! Goofy... HERE!

Me: Ok I gotta cure you now I really hate that theme song!

Fang: Meh I like big purple easter bunnies even more than you! You Iggy's sis!

Me: Really that's the best ya got you Iggy's sis?

Fang:You just insulted moi! I shall cut off your head for doing such! Off which yo head!

Me: Thats it to cure him I have to... insult his purple pineapple that he keeps one hundred miles away so that no one will eat it!

Fang: La di da... BA BOOM BA BOOM! AAH! It's the voices again!

Me: Fang your purple pineapple is like so stupid!

Fang:What! Why are you insulting me? What the heck is going on!

Me: Fang! Is that really you or do you still feel out of wack?

Fang: *says sarcastically* Yes cause I'm your pet unicorn Dave

Me: *wails* No! I didn't save him! Why? Why? Why must this happen to me!

Fang: * slaps* that was sarcasm you Igiot!

Me: Fang! It is you! *hugs* Oh and thanks to you I just realized that now I'm a true Igiot since I'm related to Iggy! Yipee Yi Yay!

Fang: You think being an Igiot's a good thing?

Me: 'Course I do!

Fang: Then you must be related to Iggy...

Me: Oh my gosh this means TLw is my future sister in law!

Fang: Wow don't you have something you're late for?

Me: Your right! I forgot to feed Dave and Charlie and Iggy the Piggy! *runs to feed them*

Fang: Well she's doing that I'm gonna wrap things up! Guys remember to review or else! Review and I'm still a party rapper that's who I am! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hey Iggy I got TWO surprizes for you!

Iggy: I love surprizes! What is it!

Me: First of all I'm your sister and second of all TLw and you are going on another date where I am the provider!

*RING*

Me: And oh look she's here!

Iggy: Wait you're my SISTER! Well now it does make sense how you love to torture me but never take it too far.

Me: Yeah it explained why I kinda felt protective of you too kinda like a lil sis thing and kinda look up to you like another lil sis thing.

Iggy: We should probably get the door...

TLw: No need I let myself in!

Me: Ok then right this way to your table Dave is the cook and he only knows how to make pizza so thats what your eating!

TLw: What kind?

Me: Umm... What kind do you like?

TLw: You know what nevermind.

Me: Yeah... so I'll leave ya to it! *leaves*

Iggy: Just asking what do you have against princesses?

TLw: Nothing why?

Iggy: Remember our last "date"

TLw: Oh yeah

*_flashback*_

_Iggy: *runs away*_

_TLw: Nooo! Iggy we're meant to be together! Don't run away from me!_

_Iggy: See ya!_

_Cinderella: Hello there!_

_TLw: I got it! Will you and your friends help me chase down that boy?_

_Cinderella: Of course! _

_*later after they caught Iggy*_

_TLw: And now I beat you up for stealing my man! *beats up princesses*_

_Princesses: *runs away crying*_

_*End flashback*_

TLw: Oh... well they were stealing my man!

Iggy: Totally... *whispers* not cause I'm not your man.

Me: *walks in* Pizza delivary!

Iggy: Sweet.

Me: Yeah... well I'm gonna leave now... *leaves*

TLw: Wanna play 20 questions?

Iggy: Eh, why not?

Tlw: What's your favorite color?

Iggy: Blue. Whats your favorite thing to do?

TLw: Hmm... make bombs with my friend so we can stuff 'em in something like a pillow.

Iggy: Sweet! Wait why a pillow?

TLw: Let's just say when we have pillow fights we really have pillow fights!

Iggy: Woah! Hey do you wanna go out to catch a movie sometime?

TLw: Sorry I just got a text from Sam and he just asked me out so I'm taken!

Iggy: You mean that punk who dated Max?

TLw: He's not a punk and yes.

Iggy: Well... I'm better than him wait a second I just realized he lives in Virginia we're really far away from there! You liar!

TLw: ! You shoulda seen your face!

Iggy: *watch beeps* YES THE DATE IS OVA!

Me: Just a sec I'm updating this onto youtube.

Iggy: WHAT?

Me: Kidding!

Iggy: Not cool!

TLw: Very cool! And Iggy we're still going to the movies right? *bats eyelashes*

Iggy: N-

Me: *cuts in* If you don't go bad things will happen to , very bad things.

Iggy: Yup we are still going for sure.

TLw: Great!

Me: *whispers to Ig* If you upset her the bad things will happen to your imaginary flying pet monkey!

Iggy: For the last time he's not imaginary!

Me: You were hallucinating when you saw him!

Iggy: I'm telling you I wasn't!

TLw: Um guys...

Me & Iggy: NOT NOW!

TLw: But guys,

Me: Argh what now!

TLw: Why are there two unicorns invading your fridge?

Me: AAAAH! Charlie Dave! NO! Bad unicorn *runs off*

Iggy: I'm gonna go help her 'cause with Charlie ya never know...

TLw: K well bye guys R & R!


	12. Chapter 12

Angel: Are you still invincable?

Me: Yes

Angel: Darn it! Oh and who's that with you?

Me: Who her?

Angel: Yeah

Realreigningchick13: I'm realreigningchick13 duh!

Me: Yeah Angel didn't you know that?

Angel: No I didn't know that and are you invincable?

rrchick13: No but I have a wall of horses set up to keep you from entering kinda like keeping Pete the flourescant penguin from entering Canada by setting up a wall of plastic red legos.

Angel: Couldn't Pete just break the blocks down?

rrchick13: No because he has a huge phobia of red legos

Me: How do you know this?

rrchick13: Because I really and I mean REALLY love horses!

Me: Hey Angel I think this chick fits in with us very well!

Angel: I agree fellow Igiot!

Me: Shall we ask her?

Angel: We shall.

Me & Angel: Would you like to join our Igiot club?

rrchick13: I would love to join your Igiot club as long as there are horses!

Me: Hey Ange you got it ready?

Angel: Yup!

Me: Good bring her in!

Angel: On it!

Horse: Neigh ok I'm not even gonna act this time I'm a horse who can talk and my name is Joe.

rrchick13: Oh my glob! *faints*

Horse: What is she allergic or something?

Me: No she just really loves horses so your her dream come true.

rrchick13: *wakes up* Woah why does Joe have a huge parrot on his back!

Joe: I don't have a parrot on my back...

rrchick13: Your right green is an awesome color.

Me: Well I do agree on that.

rrchick13: Agree on what? That giant cupcakes would make awesome bumper cars?

Me: Well yeah but giant pizza would be even better!

Angel: Girls girls girls we all know that giant ice cream sandwiches are the best!

rrchick13: Ok ya got me there German is better than just drinking Fanta all day.

Me: True dat, True dat.

rrchick13: R & R oh and a word from booknerd

Booknerd: Wherever you are donate to your big cat rescue place im doing a fundraiser for it!


	13. Chapter 13

Nudge: What the eraser! How'd I get here?

Me: 'Cause I'm magical like that!

Nudge: Ok and is it true that you actually talked more than me?

Me: Yup yesterday it was announced by my bff sparklejane84, I was babbling nonstop! It was awesome! And I was really random and hyper... she would be talking about The Game darn it I lost! and I would answer her I agree NASA does make the best gumdrops! Oh and those of you reading this are probably wondering "What Game?" Well here are the rules...

**ITS SIMPLE IF YOU THINK ABOUT THE GAME YOU LOSE AND YOU HAVE TO ANNOUNCE IT OUT LOUD WHEREVER YOU ARE OH AND ONE MORE TINY LITTLE DETAIL, ONCE YOU KNOW THE RULES YOU HAVE TO PLAY! (I LOST) please don't kill me now that you have to play**

Nudge: I lost.

Me: Celery is rainbow like all the pretty little vaccums in the world! Bunnies eat those vaccums while bathing in Canada Dry ginger ale soda! I knew a bunny named Mr. FlufferNuts.

Nudge: BE QUIET!

Me: Oops...

Nudge: Why did you pick me to kidnap anyway?

Me: 'Cause I woke up in an especially babbly mood and figured we could babble together!

Nudge: Finally! Someone who understands the art of babble!

( Nudge babble _Italics_ Me babble** Bold**)

_Babble sounds like bubble I once named a bubble babble but it flew away from me so I kept yelling babble babble ba-_

**bble I know a flouresant penguin named Pete and he loves celery. Celery is like his ice cream. Celery reminds me of beef jerkey beef jerkey is more awesome than pickles!**

_If there be Nudge there be babble! Haha see what I did there? Clever right? I know I'm so so soooo punny. Hahahaha I did it again! Did ya get it? Funny right? I know I'm hi-larious!_

**Oh and this message is to the reviewers (I lost) I want a Q & A chappie! I know I already had one but that was one little question! Thanks for that awesome question tlw! Soo review a question! I'm begging ya! For anyone in the flock or out of it and me! We will all be here for the Q & A chappie except maybe not DylWeed unless he gets a question speaking of questions yesterday I was full of 'em! Yeah everyone else was kinda annoyed by it but I was curious about basically everything! And me and some friends are doing a fundraiser for the big cat rescue so wherever you are you should donate to your big cat rescue! I'm allergic to cats but this is for big cats like lions and tigers! Roar!**

_*ears finally stop bleeding and cuts in* Ok ok! You win this babble round! _

Me: Cool

Nudge: Was that actually a one worded sentance? *gasps in disbelief*

Me: *death glares*

Nudge: *death glares back*

Me: Darn it! You acctually do a better death glare this stinks!

Nudge: Ha ha! Sucka!

Me: Meh hmpf ha! Ducky two brains has a better glare than you!

Nudge: Ducky two brains?

Me: Long story plus this is his theme song Ducky two brains and his collage of toucans he rides a motorcycle with his minion horse!

Nudge: I don't even wanna ask this time...

Me: GOOD! And there is an awesome fanfic maximum ride story acctually theres two one is called a max fan club by sparklejane84 and the other is called The "School" Talent Show also by sparklejane84 you guys should really check it out and review please she's kinda new to fanfic so it would mean alot plus she's my bff.

Nudge: I agree it's an awesome story acctually both are so there both awesome stories! I lost

Me: Darn it I lost! Celery is not green it's a rainbow color duh! How could so many people not know this!

Nudge: I thought it was purple with pink polka dots... like gumdrops that NASA makes. Yum those taste so good and I suddenly don't feel like talking.

Me: Oh no I think your coming down with Nudge flu! It's where you don't feel like talking 'cause you feel sick or you just don't feel like talking the second case is extremely rare for motor mouths I had a case a couple weeks ago but it scureable and while I try to cur ite I'll just say bye and R& R?


	14. Chapter 14

Ella: Woah! How'd I get here? Last I saw I was making cookies with Mom...

Me: 'Cause I got bored and thought maybe I'd be less bored with Ella!

Ella: I don't even know you...

Me: Yeah you do, or at least you heard of me! I'm the flock's kidnapper!

Ella: So you're the girl that Max always talks about who kidnaps all the members of the flock.

Me: Yeah... wanna do a circle story?

Ella: How do you do that?

Me: I start and then you add on to my part and then it goes back to me but only I can end it.

Ella: Ok sounds fun

Me: Why are you so calm about being kidnapped?

Ella: 'Cause it means I'm popular enough and werthy of being kidnapped!

Me: No it just means my neighbor told me to so I did.

Ella: Oh... :(

Me: Kidding!

Ella: Yay! :)

Me: Ok so now I will start.

Ella: Okey dokey.

Me: Once upon a time there was a pirate named Iggy,

Ella: And Iggy loved to eat pie.

Me: He loved it so much that he starting imagining people as pie.

Ella: He kept eating more and more people until there was only three girls Max, Nudge, and Angel and three boys Fang, Gazzy, and himself left on earth.

Me: He was trying to eat them when...

Ella: A giant alien spaceship came and zapped him into the milkyway galaxy.

Me: And the 5 remaining people lived happily ever after... until the apocalypse came then they lived ascave people! The end!

Ella: We're so mean to Igatron.

Me: Igatron?

Ella: I lost a bet

Me: So now you have to call him Igatron?

Ella: Yeah pretty much...

Me: Wow... why Igatron?

Ella: He thinks its cool!

Me: Why does he think it sounds like transformers?

Ella: Acctually yes he does.

Me: *facepalm*

Ella: Yeah I don't get it.

Me: Me either wait are we talking 'bout Iggy the bird kid or Iggy the pirate?

Ella: You seriously don't know?

Me: Well which one?

Ella: Duh! The pirate!

Me: I'm tired so I'm gonna take a nap R & R?


	15. MY BIRTHDAY

Me: Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I can't wait for tomorrow!

Iggy: Would you quit saying that already! WE GET IT! TOMORROW IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!

Me: Well bro you should be one to talk 'cause on the birthday you made up you were _crying_ because you were so happy!

Iggy: :P

Me: So I'm bored.

Iggy: Tell them about your day. Well our day.

Me: We went to my grandma's house and caught frogs. Whoopdeedoo.

Iggy: Gee can you get any more enthusiastic? And note the sarcasm 'cause there's alot.

Me: Hey be nice to me its only 5 hours and 13 minutes until my birthday.

Iggy: Exactly I can give you your birthday spankings or punches. It's your choice.

Me: :P Well we also played hide and seek and my cousin was the seeker and we had all the lights of so it was really dark on the steps so I hid around the corner and when he went around the other corner I ran up the steps he passed me like a million times! It was hilarious!

Iggy: And at her aunt's house we went tubing and

Me: *cuts in* No.

Iggy: Come on. I'm not teasing.

Me: Fine if I get 200 reviews all from different people in one week. So if you wanna know tell everyone you know to review!

Iggy: Yeah please.

Me: Oh and I'm making a truth or dare story where you guys review truth and dares for anyone! Including me after I put this up I'm gonna put that up so REVIEW PLEASE FOR MY BIRTHDAY? *makes bambi eyes* And sorry it's so short.

Iggy: Review if you wanna know about tubing!


End file.
